


Of Thieves and Assassins

by Bethany_smallwood



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethany_smallwood/pseuds/Bethany_smallwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the door opening almost made her heart stop. She looked up from her perch on the window sill and was met with green eyes blonde hair, and camo. He looked as startled to see her as she was to see him. He seemly involuntarily took a step back, only then did she realize how terrifying she probably looked, clad in all black with a leather jacket and her hair in a strict bun.</p>
<p>I am terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Thieves and Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Human names will be used. Countries will be added as they are added to the story. First time actually sharing my writing hope you enjoy!  
> Anything types like /this/ means it is in a foreign language. I sadly only speak english well and do not trust google translate.

The sound of the door opening almost made her heart stop. She looked up from her perch on the window sill and was met with green eyes blonde hair, and camo. He looked as startled to see her as she was to see him. He seemly involuntarily took a step back, only then did she realize how terrifying she probably looked, clad in all black with a leather jacket and her hair in a strict bun.

  
“That damn Italian double booked again.” He barely heard her hiss as she suddenly flipped out of the window. He ran over to the window in shock but could not find her. That’s when he heard the alarm, and realized he would be following her. /”That damn Italian indeed”/ he whispered as he too left out the window.

  
“Leon you home?” she yelled entering the home, she pulled off her leather jacket examining the blood that had almost made it to her fingertips. She noticed the note on the island as she made her way into the kitchen “B its date night therefore I am off duty. Hope it went well. ~Leon”. She smiled “Use a condom boys” She yelled up the stairs and heard one of the fall off the bed. She grabbed a beer before cleaning up and bandaging her arm. She knew the morning would suck but couldn't bring herself to go to bed, the adrenaline was still in her system and it would be a few hours before sleep would come.

  
Her phone made a sound pulling her from her thoughts. –Success? Was all the message read from a contact called F. –Yes but if you keep double booking I quit! She texted back and turned her phone off that was a fight for the morning she was too tired to deal with the damn Italian at the moment.

  
She looked very different when she walked into the coffee shop the next morning, she was dressed very provocatively and very fashionably. She grabbed her coffee and made her way to the booth in the corner their usual meeting place. She was reading an email when she noticed someone sitting down beside her. “Where is your brother?” She asked the dark haired man beside her.“Somewhere in Germany last I heard why?” The man responded with a heavy Italian accent.

“He double booked me and I’m pissed.” She finally looked up at him her green brown eyes relaying the anger she felt. “I know.” He admitted locking eyes with someone else who was joining their table. “Meet your second from last night. Vash.” He said bowing his head slightly to the man who had set opposite of them. His blonde hair much neater than the night before and dressed in a suit he was barely recognizable. “Brittany.” She said holding her hand out for him to shake.

/”What the hell is your brother playing at double booking us like that.”/ He asked shaking her hand but glaring daggers at their other booth mate. /”Was that your first time being double booked? Be glad it has happened to my last three jobs.”/ She answered back watching the astonishment on his face when she flawless answered in French. “What gives?” she said looking at the man beside her “I have never failed a mission, why is he doubting me?” her tone bordering on insolent. “He isn’t testing either of you, he was ranking you.” Their booth mate finally answered.

“We will be joined by the other two who ranked near you. Brittany you already know one, and Vash since you refuse to typically work with anyone else they will both be new to you.” At this point Brittany looked up at the line and immediately recognized one of the other people joining him. His almost white hair and perpetually angry expression, made her smile. “Alright ones Emil, who is the other.” She asked eyeing the man across from her. She was starting to notice a pattern. Most of her coworkers had blonde hair, were male, and typically angry. “Well you have been double booked with the other but you did not meet him the next morning. I do believe you know him through your other job though.” This statement had her examining the line again for anyone else she recognized from any part of her life. Then her eyes noticed two people. One her mentor from when she first started her less than legal career probably not him, the man behind him though she knew from somewhere else. He was a model her daytime boss loved to book. His emerald eyes and messy blonde hair was impossible to mistake. “Please tell me you are talking about Mat and not the model.” She said looking at the man besides her dreading his answer. /”Model”/ the other man sitting with them seemed very concerned at that prospect. “It’s the model.” The darker haired man seemed almost saddened by that statement. “Come On we can't all sit here we are going to meet at my apartment.” The dark haired man as he got up and started to leave.


End file.
